One method of reducing emissions from internal combustion engines is exhaust gas recirculation. In internal combustion engines implementing exhaust gas recirculation, at least some of the exhaust gases are directed back into the engines. Thus, a portion of the exhaust makes a second pass through the combustion chamber(s). In some instances, exhaust gas recirculation is implemented on internal combustion engines provided with a turbocharger.